Hollywood
by Environmentalist
Summary: Cancelled! If anyone wants to pick it up, drop me a Private Message.
1. Prologue: Meet the Family

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. And for that, I am sad. _

A/N: This is my first ever fan fic, so if y'all could R&R, that'd be great. Constructive critism is accepted and apprieciated.

_Hollywood_

_**By the Environmentalist **_

_Prologue: Meet the Family_

"Rory!! Rory, sweetie, wake up!" Eighteen year old Lorelai Gilmore shouted, as she shook her two year old daughter awake.

"Mommy….It's four in the morning! Why am I getting up?" Rory whispered as she rubbed the sleep from her piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry kid, but Julia's gone!!" Lorelai whispered to her child. The fear was evident in her voice. One could easily tell she was worried about her other child, Julia Jenifer Hayden, Rory's one year old sister.

"Julia?" Rory's big blue eyes widened, "Why…How?? Where is daddy!?" Rory burst into tears, trembling so hard that her chestnut hair was even shaking.

_Chris… _Lorelai thought; she hadn't realized that he was missing, too. "Sweets, I need you to go up to daddy's room and see if he's there." Lorelai pleaded with her daughter, she needed to know that her child was safe.

"Mkay..." Rory nodded and dashed up the stairs in their small home.

_Brriinggg! Brriingg! _

Lorelai looked at her cell phone to see who was calling. _Christopher! _She answered. "Where the hell are you?! And where did you take Julia?!"

"Lor, I know you're upset, but I took Jules because I had to. She is a Hayden, and she doesn't belong in Stars Hollow. I would've taken Rory too, but she is already oriented to the town, and knows everybody," Chris said, "Jules won't even remember. She's only a year old." He took a deep breath, waiting for Lorelai to respond.

Lorelai gritted her teeth; the anger was evident on her face, and in her voice. "Go to hell, Chris, you just broke Rory's heart, and mine!! We're through! Never contact me or Rory, ever again! And don't you dare try to get custody!" She finished at scream, and slammed her phone shut.

Two Years Later

"Mommy, coffee?" Four year old Rory asked her mother. Her big blue eyes were wide, and full of innocence, and her long chestnut hair was sleek and shiny.

Lorelai couldn't resist her daughter's eyes, and immediately gave in, "Sure sweets. Let's just go to Luke's, and beg him. It's more fun that way." Lorelai grinned mischievously, her sapphire colored eyes sparkling.

"Off to Luke's we go!" Rory sang.

Two Years Later

"Lorelai, what in the world possessed you to get a four year old child addicted to coffee?" Luke Danes asked. "Ya know what, never mind!" He shook his head. He knew that the Gilmores of the Hollow were crazy, he didn't need proof.

"Well..." Lorelai said, "I just got bored, and decided to give Rory some after she begged me to try it," Lorelai ran her fingers through her silky chestnut hair, "Besides, she's not four anymore. She's starting first grade. My little baby is six years old."

Meanwhile, at the other end of the diner, a small six year girl was reading a very large book that, if I do say so myself, looked like it weighed more than her. She gently turned the page, as if she didn't want to harm it. But when you think about it, who would want to harm a first edition copy of Oliver Twist? Jess Mariano had been watching her, and he liked her, for any child of her age, Oliver Twist was a great challenge. He decided to go talk to her.

"Hey," He said, "My name's Jess. What's yours?" Jess' big brown eyes were looking rather sparkly, almost like he saw something in her.

The girl jumped. "Oh! Hey! Who the heck are you?" She exclaimed, "Wait…Sorry! You just said that," Her blue eyes shone when she laughed, "I'm Rory Gilmore. Me and my mom come her every day. Luke's coffee is the best in the tri-city area."

"Huh," Jess said, mostly to himself, "Well Rory Gilmore, I'll be seeing you."

"No! Wait!" Rory said, "Do you wanna come read?" She patted the chair next to her, and gave Jess the biggest Gilmore pout known to man. "Please?"

Jess, having not been introduced to Rory's famous pout, and piercing baby blue eyes, gave in almost immediately, "Well, uh…Sure. Oliver Twist is a great book." He grinned.

"You read?" Rory asked; she wasn't used to other kids her age reading as much as she did.

"Yeah, I love Hemmingway." Jess answered.

"Oh, ew!" Rory exclaimed, "I hate him!" She shook her head vigorously, "Let's just stick to Oliver for now. Will you read it to me?"

"Uh, sure…" Jess trailed off, becoming slightly startled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Um…Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"What page were you on?" He asked quietly.

"The very beginning of page 226. It's the best part." Rory replied.

"Okay," Jess said as he began to read, "_That was something in this way, warn't it?' rejoined Mr. Blathers; That was done by Conky Chickweed, that was.'"_


	2. Here Comes Julia, Rory Meets Zach

A/N: This definitely won't be my favorite chapter, but R&R please! Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. I type the chapters up on MS word, but it doesn't correct everything, and remember I'm only fourteen. Also, this chapter takes place six years in the future. Rory and Jess are thirteen years old and just starting seventh grade. I have rewritten this chapter more than six times, that's why I haven't posted it yet. I have to be perfectly happy with my writing. Also, I had finals all week these past two weeks. 200 questions apiece, and 2 finals per class; I swear, if I ever have to do that again, I'd die.

_Disclaimer: Yeah, and I also own Dawson's Creek, Veronica Mars, Supernatural, and One Tree Hill. Not. I own nothing…Except Zach…He's cool… _

_**Chapter One: Here Comes Julia, Rory Meets Zach**_

Julia Hayden ran into her bedroom and slammed the door. "Daddy, leave me alone!!" she screamed. It was bad enough her father, Chris Hayden, was an alcoholic, but he was also an abusive father. She didn't even have a mother to run to; according to her father, her mom and sister were killed in a car crash just after she was born. But she didn't believe that. She'd found a picture of a thirteen year old girl, her mother, and a puppy. On the back of that picture was written,

_Rory (13), Lorelai (29) and Oliver (Doggy) Gilmore. Say hi to Jules for us. Lor and Rory (Year 1997)_

When she found the photo, she had immediately questioned her father. He'd denied everything, though. He'd denied everything, even though the photograph was from this year.

Jules jerked her head up when she heard her bedroom door fling open. Her father was standing at the doorway, eyes bloodshot and fuming, mouth turned down in a heated frown. He spoke slowly, "Julia Jenifer Hayden. I am sending you to your mother. I never want to see you again, you rotten, good-for-nothing child!" Chris pointed at the door, almost cryptically, "Out. Now. I'll send you your junk next week."

"Yes sir," Julia nodded and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt off her bed and stuffed them into her school bag. She took a pair of socks from her drawer, and snagged a blanket from off her bed, putting them in the bag as well. "Bye Daddy…" she whispered as she walked out of her father's apartment for the last time.

--Back to the Hollow--

"Jessie!!" Rory shouted as she entered the diner, "I _need _coffee! It would be greatly appreciated if you would get me some! Especially since I am starting seventh grade today; it would be good if I didn't go to school coffee-less."

Jess rolled his eyes. Rory knew he hated being called Jessie, but she only did it when she was in dire need of coffee, "Sure Hollywood. Why don't you sit down at the counter, and I'll get you same coffee and us some food before we head off to school."

"Kay, Dodger," Rory said, "Hey! Why don't you let Caesar handle the food and come read to me?!" She put on her best Gilmore pout, her beautiful blue eyes widening with innocence.

Jess couldn't resist the pout, and she knew it. He immediately gave in, "Sure Holly, just don't be such a drama queen," he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, "What are we reading today?"

"For Whom the Bell Tolls," Rory grinned.

"But you hate Hemmingway!" Jess said, sounding extremely surprised,

"Yes, but you are forgetting one thing, Dodger: You love Hemmingway, hence why I decided to read it."

"Ah, I see," Jess replied, "Shall we begin?"

--Rory - SHJH--

"BFF!!" Rory called, "Where are you? I can't find my locker, and I need you to help me!" She wandered throughout the halls looking for Jess. "Ow….!! Jeez! Watch where you're going, dude!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking for my friend, Lane Kim. My name's Zachary Goodall, but you can call me Zach. Who're you?" Zach asked.

"Oh…." Rory trailed off. _Dang, he's pretty cute. _"My name is R-Rory G-Gilmore," she stammered.

"Ah, I see," Zach responded, "I'm guessing you're looking for a friend of yours?" He continued at Rory's nod, "Perhaps we should look together?"

Rory gave a minuscule nod, "Sure."

--Jess - SHJH--

"Hey Hollywood! You'll never guess!" Jess exclaimed as he made his way down the hall. "'Scuse me! Sorry! Ouch, geez!" He shouted his apologies as he dashed towards his best friend's locker. But when he got there, he didn't particularly like what he saw. He didn't know what he was feeling, but it was overtaking him. Another guy with Rory; _his _Rory, _his_ Holly. Sure, it didn't look like anything, but he could always tell when Holly had a crush on someone. She never flirted with them; it was weird, he knew, but that was just how she was. "Uh…Rory?"

Rory jumped, she'd forgotten all about looking for Jess. She and Zach had found Lane almost immediately, and left her at her next class, then gone to Rory's locker. Rory sighed, she knew Jess wasn't gonna be too happy with her. He didn't realize it, but he had a tendency to get a bit jealous when she was with other guys. "Oh…Uh…Hey Dodger…" she drawled out, "How was your day?"

Jess rolled his eyes, now feeling more light-hearted, "Just peachy!"

"Glad to hear," Rory grinned, "Um…This is…um…Zach Goodall…We met earlier today…" _God, this is awkward! _She thought to herself.

Jess smirked; he sometimes found Rory's squirming hilarious, "Nice to meet you Zach, the name's Jess."

Zach stuck his hand out to be shaken, but Jess just stared at him as if he were insane, "Hello."

"C'mon Holly, I need to show you something," Jess said, leaving behind a bewildered Zach as he pulled Rory away. He led her out into the school courtyard, and through a trail of thick bushes.

"Dodge, where are we going? I have to get to class!" Rory exclaimed.

"No you don't; this is our free period. And why would I tell you where we're going? We're gonna be there the whole hour, though. I hope you brought your book."

Rory stuck her tongue out, "Meanie! Of course I brought a book!"

"Good, cause we're here," Jess said, pulling them to a stop.

Rory looked around the small area. It was a beautiful emerald meadow with two medium-sized oak trees, and several rose bushes. Flowers of every kind were spread around; irises, roses, carnations, and even water lilies in a small, crystalline pond in the center of the meadow. There was a two-person marble bench under one of the trees, near the grassy shore of the pond. "Jess, how the heck did you find this place?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Luke told me about it. He said he used to come here all the time to get quiet," at Rory's questioning look, he added, "Yes, this place is old."

"Lemme see your penknife," Rory said.

"Uh…Okay…" he took the small knife from his pocket, flipped it open, and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Dodger," she said as she took the knife to the tree, working quickly and quietly, then stepping back to admire her work.

_RG and JM - BFF_

_Dodger and Hollywood Forever_

"Nice, Holly," Jess remarked.

"Shut up Dodger!" Rory responded playfully, hitting him lightly on the shoulder, and bolting.

"You're gonna regret that Holly!" Jess chased her around the meadow, careful not to run into the found, or the rose bushes and trees. He caught up with her quickly, and tackled her to the ground, lying on top of her, "Hello Holly."

"'Lo Dodger," Rory whispered giddily.

"Luke bought a house."

"He what?!"

"Bought a house. He said the apartment was getting to small now that I'm older, and he bought a house. Guess which one?"

"Uh…The Twickham house?"

"Nope, old man Twickham's not even dead yet, Holly."

"Which one then?"

"1312 Peach Street."

"Huh? Oh my God! I live on 1310 Peach Street! We're next-door neighbors!!"

"Huh, it seems so."

"Yay!" Rory pushed Jess off her, and hugged him tight, "This is so amazing!! Thank Luke for me, will ya?"

"Course I will, Holly. Now lets crack open those books," Jess laughed as he picked her up bridal-style and laid her down on the bench, with her head in his lap, like the always read, "What book do we have today?"

"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen," Rory replied, "Will you read it to me?"

"Course, I will Holly," he said. And they stayed there and for the rest of the period.

--At the Gilmore Home, After School--

"Hey Hollywood," Jess shouted from the kitchen, "You want a coke?"

"Sure Dodge," she replied, "After that, will you help me with my math?"

"Sure, but since when do you need help with math?"

"Jess, you know I suck at it! It hate math! I still don't get monomials, no matter how many times Mr. Wright tried to explain it to us."

Jess entered the living room, two colas in hand, and sat down at the coffee table with Rory, "Okay, can you tell me what a mon-"

_Ding dong!_

"I'll get it!" Rory shouted, getting up and racing towards the door, with Jess following her suit. Rory turned the knob and opened the door, revealing a small girl with auburn hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hello…" she said, somewhat scared, "My name's Julia. I'm looking for Rory and Lorelai Gilmore?"

**A/N: **_Ha ha! Cliff hanger, there. You'll see what happens with Jules in the next chapter, along with Lorelai's initial reaction. Oh, and Luke and Jess moving in next door! Thanks for all the reviews on the prologue! And remember, I accept constructive critism. Now please go press that pretty little "go" button, and you'll be my best friend forever! _


	3. Untold Secrets and Other Strangers

**A/N: **_This chapter will mainly focus on Lorelai and Julia, with a little Jess and Rory thrown here and there. Luke will play a big part here, as well. I started this right after I poster chapter one, but my birthday party is coming up, and I have to make my room, and the living room, and the guest bathroom spotless, and trust me, it's gonna take a while! I'm gonna try to challenge myself for each chapter to write at least four and a half pages on MS word, and I did for the last one, so I'm gonna try for this one. Oh, BTW, I'm looking for a beta._

_**Disclaimer: **__Nope, not as of yet. And I can't say I'll own Gilmore Girls anytime soon. But I do own Julia, Zach, Greg, Ren, Amanda, Justin, Ryan, Sara, Trennon, and Matti.You'll meet some of them in this chapter!_

_**Chapter Two: Untold Secrets and Other Strangers**_

"Oh Lukey!" Lorelai Gilmore sang as she waltzed into Luke's Diner, "I would like some coffee with a little extra coffee, oh! And some coffee on the side!"

Luke grunted, "No."

"Aw…Why not?!" Lorelai exclaimed, "You cannot deprive a Gilmore from her coffee, she'll go insane! Where is diner boy? _He'll _give me coffee!"

"_Jess _will do no such thing. He's at your house with Rory. They're doing homework, according to her."

"Oh really? Well then…I'll just take this," Lorelai reached across the counter and grabbed the bag of Luke's special coffee blend, "And go home and have Jess make it for me! Bye Lucas!!"

"Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed.

But Lorelai had already exited the diner. She began the short tread home, and thought to herself, _I wonder what Rory and Jess are doing right now. I know Rory has a little trouble in math; it's good that Jess is helping her out._

--Flashback – Rory--

"_Hey Jess," twelve year old Rory yelled excitedly, "Let's go get Greg and Ren and Matti!"_

"_Sure," Jess replied, "We can go get them, and I'll babysit little eleven year old Greggy, while you hang out with his sisters. Yeah, I'm really gonna enjoy that!"_

"_But Dodger!" Rory pouted, her sapphire blue eyes widening, "You said you'd hang out with them and me!"_

"_Fine, just put that thing away!" Jess exclaimed, giving in instantaneously to her famous Gilmore pout. _

"_Yay," Rory hugged him, "You're my best friend, Dodge!"_

--End Flashback – Rory--

_Ding dong!_

"I'll get it!" Rory shouted, getting up and racing towards the door, with Jess following her suit. Rory turned the knob and opened the door, revealing a small girl with auburn hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hello…" she said, somewhat scared, "My name's Julia. I'm looking for Rory and Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Oh Lord! Jess…" Rory trailed off, her blue eyes full of fear and shock.

"What's your last name?" Jess took over, pulling Rory away from the door.

"H-Hayden…" Julia replied.

"Hey Jessie! Who's that? Your girlfriend?" fourteen year old Matti Taylor asked jokingly, shaking her white-blonde hair. Matti was one of Rory and Jess' best friends, and she was also beautiful. She had deep green eyes, beautiful, classic features, and long straight blonde hair.

"Jessie! Corrupting now, are we?" Matti's thirteen year old sister Ren asked. Ren was Rory's first ever friend when she was in kindergarten, before Jess came. She had curly, dirty blonde hair, and stunningly hazel eyes.

"Jess! We expected better from you!" the girls' twelve year old brother Greg asked. Greg was almost a combination of his sisters, just with all the features of a really cute guy. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair, and teal-coloured eyes.

"Uh…Guys…" Rory interjected quietly, "That's not Dodger's girlfriend…That's my little sister…Julia Jenifer Hayden. Am I right?" she pointed the last question at the small girl in front of them.

As Julia was about to speak, a little Cairn terrier exploded from Rory's bedroom, barking like mad.

"Oliver! No barking while people are trying to talk. Now go back to my room, and go to bed." Rory exclaimed. And Oliver did just that, but not before giving Rory and Jess looks of certain stupidity.

"I swear! Your dog cracks me up!" Matti giggled.

"Offspring! Why are there so many teenagers at my door? They're blocking the entrance!" Lorelai said overdramatically as she waltzed up the porch steps.

"Y'all better come in," Jess alleged, knowing how insane Lorelai could get. He moved aside as to let the Matti, Julia, Ren and Greg inside.

"Oh…My…God!" Lorelai's breath hitched the moment she saw Julia. She knew exactly who this kid was; Rory didn't need to tell her. Suddenly, the room started to spiral, spinning with different colours, until, with a cry of "Mom!" in the background, everything went black.

"Mommy!" Rory exclaimed, truly terrified for her mother, "Jess, please call Luke!!"

"Okay," Jess replied, going into the kitchen, cell phone in hand.

"So…This is you sister?" Matti remarked.

Rory and Julia nodded simultaneously, "Yep," Rory said, but Julia remained silent, "Uh…Matti?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate to ask, but can y'all leave so me and my mom and Luke and Jess can deal with this?"

"Sure," Ren nodded, pulling a protesting Matti and a shocked Greg out of the house.

Moments after they left, Luke burst in, "What the hell is going on here?" His eyes widened when he made the connection between Lorelai, still passed out, and the little red-head in the corner, "You must be…"

"Yeah," Julia nodded.

--Two Hours Later--

"So Dad – I mean Chris – hit me with the dictionary and yelled at me, and I ran up into my room, and then he came in. He told me to leave, so I got some of my stuff," Julia held up her bag, "And he gave me a paper with your address, and I took all my own money, $2,000, and bought a plane ticket, and then took a cab ride here. Then Rory answered the door and then her friends came, then you and Luke came, and now I'm here talking."

"Wow…" Lorelai breathed, "Chris _abused _you? Like, he hit you and told you it was your fault?"

"All the time," Julia admitted, "He said if I told anyone, he'd kill me."

Rory gripped Jess' hand to keep from crying, squeezing it every time she felt pain, "So…What'd he tell you about me and Mom?"

"He…He said that you died in a car wreck just after I was born. He was always very nice to me, until I went to fifth grade, then he started hitting me, and coming home drunk, or not coming home at all," Julia stopped there, she didn't want to remember those times; they were behind her now.

"Well," Lorelai commented, "I guess we'll just have to go to court and get legal custody of you so he doesn't come and take you back."

Julia's ocean-blue eyes widened, "He can do that?"

Jess nodded, "Same with me. My mom gave custody of me to Luke, my uncle, so she can't come say she wants me back."

Lorelai looked at the floor, "So, I guess you need a place to stay?"

Julia nodded again.

"You can stay with us, if you want. If not, I run the only inn in town, and you can stay there?"

"No," Julia whispered, "I'd rather stay here, with my family."

--Two Years Later--

"Mom," Rory yelled, "Jess and I are gonna take Julia to pick up Amanda and Trennon and Greg, then they're gonna go to school, and me and Jess are gonna walk to SHHS with Matti and Ren."

"Sure sweets, just don't get lost!" Lorelai smiled. She loved the way her daughters got along. Julia was like a sister to her as much as she was to Rory, and in the two years she'd been in Stars Hollow, there'd been no problems. Lorelai had full custody, and Julia made plenty of friends, Greg being the best of them.

"Bye Mommy!" Rory and Julia called to Lorelai as they left the crap shack.

"So, Julie?" Rory asked quietly.

"Yeah Rory?"

"Did you ever wonder what would happen if Chris came back?"

"Um hum," Julia nodded, "Especially when Mom was getting full custody of me. I thought he was gonna come back and snatch me away from the only family I loved."

"I do too, even though I don't really remember him. When you showed up with all those abuse stories, I got really scared and would end up crying in Jess' arms at least twice a week," Rory sighed, "I remember the day he took you. Mom woke me up, and she was all frantic. She made me go look around the house for him, and then he called. She cussed him out and hung up, then immediately applied for full custody of me. Which she got; the court said it was obvious how much I love her, and that if I cried every time my father was even spoken of, I clearly belonged with mom."

"Wow, Rory," Julia breathed, "Have you ever told anyone that?"

"Only Jess, Mom doesn't even think I really remember."

Julia looked up, "Speak of the devil."

"Which one – oh hi Dodger," Rory laughed.

"So, now I'm the devil. What does that make you, God?" Jess smirked.

"No," Rory giggled, "Just godly!"

Jess put his arm around Rory and hugged her close, "You Gilmore girls are insane! Are you ready for high school?"

"Did you just now realize that?" Rory grinned, but the smile vanished from her face when she heard Julia whimper, "What wrong Julie?"

"No!! Not again! Make it stop!" Julia screamed in response.

Rory looked up in the direction Julia had been staring when she freaked. "Oh my God! Dodger, we have to get out of here! That's out father!"

**A/N: **_And that's the end of this chapter! Another cliff hanger! Am I evil or what? Two chapters in one day is by far my record, even though this chapter wrote itself! Now, I would like to thank my reviewers:_

_**Kassandra27: **__The first review I ever got was from you! Thank you for reading this story, and constantly encouraging me to write more! _

_**Jeremy Shane: **__Thank you for being loyal to my story!_

_**JESSandRORYforever: **__I hope you liked their reaction. I had fun coming up with Lorelai's!_

_**Curly-Q: **__Thank you for reviewing again, I love reading your opinions on this!_

_**Blonde Biatch: **__Thanks for the advice, and the review!_

_**xxDramaQueenxx: **__Thanks for reviewing!_


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Sorry for the "chapter." I just had a few things I needed y'alls opinion on. _

_What should Luke and Lor's reaction to Chris be?_

_I know I haven't specified if Luke and Lorelai are together yet, should I?_

_What about Julia? What should her reaction, other than from the last chapter, to Chris be?_

_If I put Luke and Lor together, should they have a kid?_

_I told you about Rory and Lorelai's dog in an earlier chapter. Should I put more of him?_

_Who is gonna be Jess' rival for Rory: Dean, Tristan, Logan or my character, Zach?_

_I'm gonna have Rory do a project for school that has to do with a charity, but which one? National Children's Leukemia Foundation, Saint Judes Hospital for Children Research, National Breast Cancer Foundation, or something else?_

_Thanks!_

_Envi_


End file.
